debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Link (Hero of Hyrule)
|-|Legend of Zelda= |-|Adventure of Link= Summary Hyrule is engulfed in chaos after an army led by Ganon invaded it and stole the Triforce of Power. In an attempt to prevent Ganon from acquiring the Triforce of Wisdom, Princess Zelda splits it and hides the eight fragments in secret dungeons throughout the land. Before the princess is kidnapped by Ganon, she commands her nursemaid Impa to find someone courageous enough to save the kingdom. While wandering the land, the old woman is surrounded by Ganon’s henchmen, though a young swordsman named Link appears and rescues her. After hearing Impa’s plea, he resolves to save Zelda and sets out to reassemble the scattered fragments of the Triforce of Wisdom, to become powerful enough to defeat Ganon. Link located the eight underground labyrinths defeats several guardian monsters and retrieves the Triforce fragments. With the completed Triforce of Wisdom, Link is able to infiltrate Ganon’s hideout and defeats him with the Silver Arrow. Link picks up the Triforce of Power from Ganon’s ashes and returns both pieces of the Triforce to Princess Zelda, restoring peace to Hyrule. Six years after The Legend of Zelda, the now-sixteen-year-old Link notices a strange mark on the back of his left hand, resembling the crest of Hyrule. He seeks out Impa, who responds by taking Link to the North Castle, where a door has been magically sealed for generations. Impa places the back of Link's left hand on the door, and it opens, revealing a sleeping maiden inside. Impa tells Link that the maiden is the original Princess Zelda of Hyrule from long ago and the origin of the "Legend of Zelda". Long ago, Zelda's brother, the Prince of Hyrule, had tried to force her into telling their recently deceased father's secrets concerning the last of the three golden treasures of his kingdom, the Triforce of Courage. Princess Zelda refused to reveal its location, and the Magician, who had accompanied the prince, tried to strike her down with a spell in anger. Zelda fell under a powerful sleeping spell, but the wizard was unable to control the wildly arcing magic and was killed by it. The prince, filled with remorse and unable to reverse the spell, had his sister placed in the castle tower, in the hope that she would one day be awakened. He decreed that princesses born to the royal family from that point on would be named Zelda, in remembrance of this tragedy. Impa says that the mark on Link's hand means that he is the hero chosen to awaken Zelda. She gives Link a chest containing six crystals and ancient writings that only a great future king of Hyrule can read. Link finds that he can read the document, even though he has never seen the language before; it indicates that the crystals must be set into statues within six palaces scattered all over Hyrule. This will open the way to the Great Palace, which contains the Triforce of Courage. Only the power of the combined Triforces can awaken the enchanted Zelda. Taking the crystals, Link sets out to restore them to their palaces. Meanwhile, although Link had defeated Ganon, the remnants of his army remain scattered across Hyrule. They plan to revive Ganon by killing Link and spilling his blood onto Ganon's ashes. Ultimately, Link restores the crystals to the six palaces, defeating a strong guardian within each one to do so, and enters the Great Palace. After venturing deep inside, Link battles a flying creature known as the Thunderbird, followed by his own shadow guarding the Triforce. After defeating them both, Link then claims the Triforce of Courage and returns to Zelda. The three triangles unite into the collective Triforce, and Link's wish awakens Zelda. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, likely 3-A, possibly Low 2-C | At least 3-A, possibly 2-C, likely higher Name: Link Origin: Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: 10 in Legend of Zelda, 16 by Zelda 2 Classification: Hylian Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ '''(Defeated Ganon with the Triforce of Wisdom, who is superior to Wind Fish.) | At least '''Macrocosmic level, possibly Low Macroverse level, likely higher (Possesses the full triforce, scaling him to beings like Yuga Ganon who was going to consume both Lorule and Hyrule.) Dimensionality: 3-D, 4-D as a triforce user Travel Speed: Sub-Relativistic '''(Should be superior to BOTW Link) | '''Relativistic Combat Speed: MFTL, possibly Immeasurable | At least MFTL+, possibly Immeasurable ' 'Reaction Speed: MFTL, possibly Immeasurable (Could react to Ganon, who is capable of dodging light arrows.) | At least MFTL+, possibly Immeasurable '(The triforce was capable of restoring the sacred realm in a short time frame) 'Lifting Strength: Class K '''(His power bracelet should be no weaker than the Link's Awakening one.) | '''Class K, likely higher '''| '''Class E (Superior to the Four Giants who could hold the moon and halt it from falling.) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, likely Macrocosmic, possibly Macrocosmic+| At least Macrocosmic, possibly Low Macroversal | At least Macrocosmic, possibly Low Macroversal, likely higher Durability: Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ (Can tank hits from Ganon) | At least Macrocosmic level, possibly Low Macroverse level | At least Macrocosmic level, possibly Low Macroverse level, likely higher Stamina: Above Average (Traversed across dungeons and fought many monsters without tiring), Limitless with the Full Triforce Range: Extended Melee Range with his sword, a couple of meters with sword beams and magic, around 40 meters with Bow & Arrow, Low Macroversal with the full triforce Powers and Abilities: |-|The Legend of Zelda= - Innate Abilities/Items= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 8. Like all other Links is reliant on the spirit of the hero allowing him to reincarnate endlessly), Magic (With Magic Book), Skilled Swordsman and Marksman, Magic Nullification (Can block magical attacks with Magic Shield), Statistics Amplification (With power bracelets, blue, and red rings), Time Manipulation (Via stopwatch), Wave Manipulation(With magic wand), Fire Manipulation (With the book of magic, and the Blue & Red Candle), Explosion Manipulation (Via bombs), Paralysis Inducement (Can stop enemies from moving with his boomerang), Healing (With Water of life, and the Triforce of Wisdom), Teleportation (Via the flute), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, & Immortality Negation (Type 7. Can kill ghost), Energy Manipulation (Can fire sword beams at full health and can fire energy beams with the Magic Rod), Supernatural Tracking (The compass can locate pieces of the triforce), Light Manipulation (The candle lights entire dark rooms), Regeneration Negation with Silver Arrows (Up to Mid-Godly, killed Ganon), Resistance to Physical Attacks (Magic Shield nullifies damage from falling rocks), Power Nullification (Bubbles can only temporarily null Link from using his sword) - Triforce of Power= Has the abilites of the Triforce of Power which grants him: Grants the wielder the Goddess Din's power, including, amplified Magical power, Invulnerability, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 6. Protected by the Golden Goddesses), Reactive Evolution (Ganondorf adapted to the time stop placed by the Golden Goddesses developing a resistance to it, has adapted to the Master Sword a blade meant to destroy him and has made it where it can only seal him at times rather then negating his regeneration and immortality and has constantly adapted to sealing), Forcefield Creation (Ganon can create barriers that resist the sage's powers), Fire Manipulation (Ganon created a fire barrier with the triforce of power), Energy Projection (Can shoot out energy beams), Temporal BFR/Time Travel & Power Modification (Created areas within his tower that sends Link into a a pocket realm/back in time where he fights old bosses he's already defeated while only having the equipment he had during the original fights), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can recreate entire areas that Link has traveled to before), Plant Manipulation (One of the pocket realities he remade has violent plants), Resurrection (Resurrected Volvagia), Homing Attack (Shoots out energy balls that home in on the target), Illusion Creation (Type 1 & Type 3. He can create fake walls, his weaker phantom can create fake projections of himself, and he can even create illusions potent enough to actually attack and damage his opponent), Power Bestowal (Can make enemies invisible), Sleep Manipulation (Put Zelda to sleep), Magma Manipulation (Ganon's fire room has magama lava), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Completely froze Zora's under a thick sheet of ice), Air Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Earth Manipulation & Vibration Manipulation (Caused an earthquake), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. With the triforce of power Ganon's hatred manifested Shadow Link who has mid godly regeneration. His phantom can regenerate from complete destruction. Ganon has regenerated from his malice), Dramatically increased physical might, Non-Physical Interaction (Physically grabbed and destroyed the Sage of Water), Aura (Ganon prevented Link from getting close to him with his darkness aura), Telepathy (Can communicate with people from Low Macroversal distances and look into their dreams), Sealing (Sealed Zelda in a crystal), Invisibility, Intangibility (Immaterial, intangible even to those who can hit ghosts), Transmutation (Zant's curse that turned Midna into a small imp was a result of Ganon's magic), Explosion Manipulation (Caused many spontaneous explosions in and around his castle), Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (He can sense and pinpoint his target's location even if they are invisible, he can watch events unfold despite not being present at the locations said events happen), Curse Manipulation (Ganon made a curse on the forest temple causing all of kokiri forest to be infested with monsters), Hell Manipulation (Ganon's evil made Saria unable to hear the call from the Sacred Realm), Abstract Existence (Type 2. Ganon could exist as pure malice), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Corruption (Those chosen by the gods were stated to be protected from being transformed into Shadow Beasts), Time Stop (Ganon broke free of the time stop that was placed upon Hyrule by the goddesses), Information Analysis (Navi couldn't identify any weaknesses on Ganon with the Triforce of Power), Conceptual Attacks (Can take hits from the Fused Shadows while in his form of pure malice), Regeneration & Immortality Negation (Types 3, 4, and 6. Up to Mid-Godly. Ganondorf with the triforce of power repeatedly in series taken multiple hits from the Master Sword), Physical Attacks, Elemental Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Wave Manipulation, & Paralysis Inducement (With the triforce of power's invulnerability he has shown to not be affected by the Megaton Hammer, deku nuts, bombs, Deku Leaf, & fire/ice arrows) - Triforce of Wisdom= Has the abilities of The Triforce of Wisdom which grants him: Grants the wielder the Goddess Nayru's power, including, amplified Magical power, Divine Wisdom, Healing (Merely touching it's piece will heal you, Zelda healed Midna's wounds), Precognition (Zelda would constantly get premonitions with the triforce of wisdom), Shapeshifting (Gave Zelda the power to turn into Shiek), Duplication (Ganon's avatar Agahnim can duplicate), Shadow Manipulation (As shown by Ganon's avatar), Clairvoyance, Sealing, Invulnerability & Invisibility Negation (Negated the Triforce of Power's invisibility and invulnerability), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Corruption (Those chosen by the gods were stated to be protected from being transformed into Shadow Beasts) }} |-|Adventure of Link= - Innate Abilities/Items= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Immortality (Type 8. Like all other Links is reliant on the spirit of the hero allowing him to reincarnate endlessly), Light Manipulation (With the candle Link can light entire caves), Fire Manipulation (Via "Fire" spell), Electricity Manipulation (Via "Thunder" spell), Energy Manipulation (Can fire sword beams), Transformation, Flight, Healing, & Power Bestowal (While transformed into a fairy. Should scale to other fairy abilities.), Transmutation (Able to transform enemies into bots), Attack Reflection (Can imbue his shield with the power to reflect magical attacks), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, & Immortality Negation (Type 7. Can kill ghosts), Magic Nullification (Carries the same magic shield on his second journey), Multilingualism(Can read languages he's never read before with the triforce of courage) - Triforce of Courage= Has the Triforce of Courage which gives him: Grants the wielder the Goddess Farore's power, including, amplified Magical power, Immense Courage, Immortality (Type 4. Protected by the Golden Goddesses), Healing (Healed Link's wounds right before his fight with Ganon, upon touching a piece Link was healed), Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Hell Manipulation, Corruption, Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation - Full Triforce= Has the abilities of The Triforce which gives him: Grants the wielder the Goddess Farore, Nayru, and Din's powers, amplified Magical power, Immense Courage, Healing (Healed Link's wounds right before his fight with Ganon, upon touching a piece Link was healed. Triforce of Wisdom has natural healing), Divine Wisdom, Telepathy, Precognition, Shapeshifting, Invulnerability & Invisibility Negation (Negated the Triforce of Power's invisibility and invulnerability), Sealing, Invulnerability to most forms of attack, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 6. Protected by the Golden Goddesses), Forcefield Creation (Ganon can create barriers that resist the sage's powers), Fire Manipulation (Ganon created a fire barrier with the triforce of power), Energy Projection (Can shoot out energy beams), Temporal BFR/Time Travel & Power Modification (Created areas within his tower that sends Link into a a pocket realm/back in time where he fights old bosses he's already defeated while only having the equipment he had during the original fights), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can recreate entire areas that Link has traveled to before), Plant Manipulation (One of the pocket realities he remade has violent plants), Resurrection (Resurrected Volvagia), Homing Attack (Shoots out energy balls that home in on the target), Illusion Creation (Type 1 & Type 3. He can create fake walls, his weaker phantom can create fake projections of himself, and he can even create illusions potent enough to actually attack and damage his opponent), Power Bestowal (Can make enemies invisible), Sleep Manipulation (Put Zelda to sleep), Magma Manipulation (Ganon's fire room has magama lava), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Completely froze Zora's under a thick sheet of ice), Air Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Earth Manipulation & Vibration Manipulation (Caused an earthquake), Reactive Evolution (Ganondorf adapted to the time stop placed by the Golden Goddesses developing a resistance to it, has adapted to the Master Sword a blade meant to destroy him and has made it where it can only seal him at times rather then negating his regeneration and immortality and has constantly adapted to sealing), Forcefield Creation (Ganon can create barriers that resist the sage's powers), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. With the triforce of power Ganon's hatred manifested Shadow Link who has mid godly regeneration. His phantom can regenerate from complete destruction. Ganon has regenerated from his malice), Statistics Amplification (Via triforce of power), Non-Physical Interaction (Physically grabbed and destroyed the Sage of Water), Hell Manipulation (Ganon's evil made Saria unable to hear the call from the Sacred Realm), Aura (Ganon with the triforce of power can prevent beings from getting close to him), Telepathy (Can communicate with people from Low Macroversal distances and look into their dreams), Sealing (Ganon with the triforce of power sealed Zelda in a crystal), Invisibility & Intangibility (Immaterial, intangible even to those who can hit ghosts), Transmutation (Zants curse that turned Midna into a small imp was a result of Ganon with the triforce of power's magic, anyone he sends to the Dark World is turned into a reflection of their heart and mind), Resistance Negation (Can create enemies that bypass resistances to transmutation), Explosion Manipulation (Caused many spontaneous explosions in and around his castle), Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (He can sense and pinpoint his targets location even if they are invisible, he can watch events unfold despite not being present at the locations said events happen), Abstract Existence (Type 2. Ganon could exist as pure malice), Existence Erasure (Type 2. Eradicated The Imprisoned, which was confirmed by Fi who can sense the soul/consciousness of someone), Paralysis Inducement (Ganon with the full triforce summoned upon fiery birds that paralyzed Link), Resurrection (of others), BFR (The full triforce sent Link to the land of Holodrum & Labrynna, Ganon can send those into the dark world, and has shown once gaining the triforce of power to send his phantom into the gap between dimensions), Power Nullification, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation (Ganon with the full triforce created his offshoot Agahnim, who was able to control the minds of every solider in Hyrule Castle, those he sends to the Dark World will have their consciousness erased), Madness Manipulation (Type 2 Via sending people into the Dark World, a tree had said he thought he'd never see someone who wasn't insane), Spatial Manipulation (Ganon with the triforce of power created a maze that loops back to the starting room if you take a wrong turn no matter how far away you get from it), Biological Manipulation (Turned a Great Fairy fat), Avatar Creation (Ganon with the full triforce created an offshoot of himself in the form of Agahnim, who acted as his avatar in the Light World while Ganon remained trapped in the Dark World), Sealing (Sealed the 7 Maidens into crystals), Sleep Manipulation (Broke the spell on Zelda that made her sleep eternally), Wish Granting & Reality Warping (The triforce can grant the user any wish), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1. Stated by Hylia to be capable of altering the essence of all things. Said essences include beings like the goddesses themselves who transcend reality), Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Changed fate to make it where Link was comparable to Ganon and was able to be given a future.), Information Manipulation (Type 1. Erased the past of Hyrule, making the triforce disappear forever even the individual pieces of the Triforce, materialized a new continent out of nowhere), Law Manipulation & Physics Manipulation (Nayru created the concept of law), Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Farore created the concept of life), Fire Manipulation & Earth Manipulation (Din's flames forged the earth), Should have all magical powers in the verse as it's the force behind everything, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Information Analysis (Navi couldn't identify any weaknesses on Ganon with the Triforce of Power), Time Stop (Ganon with the triforce of power broke free of the time stop that was placed upon Hyrule by the goddesses), Corruption (Those chosen by the gods were stated to be protected from being transformed into Shadow Beasts), Magic, Mind Manipulation, Hell Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Conceptual Attacks (Ganondorf could take hits from the Fused Shadows while in his form of pure malice with the triforce of power), Regeneration & Immortality Negation (Types 3, 4, and 6. Up to Mid-Godly. Ganondorf with the full triforce repeatedly in series taken multiple hits from the Master Sword & Silver Arrows), Physical Attacks, Elemental Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Wave Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, & Paralysis Inducement, Transmutation (With the triforce of power's invulnerability he has shown to not be affected by the Megaton Hammer, deku nuts, bombs, Deku Leaf, fire/ice arrows, all 3 of the medallions) }} Standard Equipment: |-|The Legend of Zelda= - Weapons= Swords *'Wooden Sword:' The weakest sword, given from a man in a cave. *'White Sword:' A much stronger sword that deals double the damage the wooden sword deals. *'Magical Sword:' The most powerful sword in the classic Legend of Zelda game. Deals double the damage the white sword deals and quadruple the damage the wooden sword deals. Shields *'Wooden Shield:' Weak shield that can block basic attacks. *'Magical Shield:' The best shield in the classic Zelda game, and the shield Link uses throughout Zelda II. It is incredibly large, and blocks magic attacks. - Equipment= *'Magical Boomerang:' If thrown, it goes forward, and homes back onto Link. Those who are hit are either damaged or stunned. *'Bomb:' Can be placed and explode after a set period of time. *'Magical Rod:' Link’s first rod. It fires a wave. Combined with the Book of Magic, it fires a wave along with fire. *'Bow:' Link can deftly shoot arrows from it. Silver arrows kill evil, even rendering them to dust and preventing regeneration with a single one. *'Raft:' Simply carries Link across a body of water *'Stepladder:' A horizontal ladder that helps Link cross small pits nigh-instantly. *'Blue Candle:' A magic candle that can fire fireballs a short distance forward. Can only be used once per screen. *'Red Candle:' A magic candle that can fire fireballs a short distance forward. Can be used multiple times per screen. *'Recorder:' Link plays a tune on the instrument that summons a tornado to whisk him away akin to teleportation. *'Bottles:' Allows Link to store bottled items. *'Food:' Food used to bargain with Moblins to let him pass in dungeons. *'Letter:' A letter given by an old man that's to be given to an old lady in order to buy potions. *'Magical Key:' Allows him to open any locked door. - Pickups= *'Heart:' A collectible that restores his life. *'Clock:' A powerup that when collected, allows Link to stop time for all on the battlefield indefinitely until Link leaves said battlefield. - Bottled Items= Potion *'Water of Life:' Heals Link a good bit when drank. Can be used twice. - Wearables= Accessories *'Power Bracelet:' The function of this is to increase Link’s lifting strength, allowing him to lift(or push) the heaviest of items. Rings *'Red Ring:' A ring that turns Link’s clothes red and reduces damage taken to a quarter. *'Blue Ring:' A ring that turns Link's clothes white and halves damage taken. }} |-|Adventure of Link= - Weapons= Swords *'Magical Sword:' The most powerful sword in the classic Legend of Zelda game. Deals double the damage the white sword deals and quadruple the damage the wooden sword deals. Shields *'Magical Shield:' The best shield in the classic Zelda game, and the shield Link uses throughout Zelda II. It is incredibly large, and blocks magic attacks. - Equipment= *'Candle:' A candle used to completely light dark caves. *'Flute:' Link plays a tune on the instrument, clearing the River Devil from the road leading into southeastern Hyrule south of Nabooru, and revealing Three-Eye Rock Palace at Three Eye Rock. *'Hammer:' A hammer used to destroy boulders. *'Cross:' A crucifix that allows Link to see invisible enemies. buy potions. *'Magic Key:' Allows him to open any locked door. - Magic= *'Fire:' Allows him to shoot fireballs from his sword in place of Sword Beams. This does not require Link to be at full health. *'Life:' A spell that restores life energy. *'Shield:' A spell that increases Link’s resistance to damage. *'Jump:' Doubles Link's jump height. *'Thunder:' A spell that inflicts extreme damage to everything nearby. *'Fairy:' Turns Link into a fairy. Allowing him to fly around and presumably having the same abilities as a fairy. *'Spell:' Transforms enemies into small, slime-like creatures called bots. Can also erect temples. *'Reflect:' Strengthens Link's shield, allowing him to block formerly unblockable attacks and reflect them back. - Pickups= *'Magic Jar:' A collectible that restores his magic. *'Doll:' A strange doll that are collected throughout Zelda II. If Link dies, one of them vanishes from his possession, and he revives. *'Treasure Bag:' A collectible that enhances his experience. - Wearables= Clothes *'Boots:' Allows Link to walk on water. Accessories *'The Handy Glove:' The function of this is to increase Link’s strength, allowing him to break items he couldn't before. }} Intelligence: Genius in combat (Could master sword techniques just from being told them, saved Princess Zelda at the age of 10. Carefully studied when and where the monsters would appear to affirm the best time to attack.), Nigh-Omniscient with Full Triforce (Stated to be an omniscient artifiact, and one of the pieces holds the Triforce of Wisdom, from the Goddess of Wisdom Nayru. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Sword Skills= Sword Beam: With full health Link can shoot a beam in the shape of a sword at his enemies. Downward Thrust: Link jumps into the air and thrust his sword downward to hit the head of his enemy. Jump Thrust: Link jumps into the air and thrusts his sword up to stab into the air. |-|Magic= Fire: Can shoot fire out of his sword with this spell. Life: Can restore some of his health with this spell. Shield: Can boost his defense with this spell. Fairy: Can transform into a fairy and fly with this spell. Spell: Can make a secret location unearth or transmute enemies into bots with this spell. Thunder: Creates a giant screen nuke of flashing light that can negate enemies like Thunderbird's invulnerability. Reflect: Can make his shield reflect back attacks with this spell. Key: Legend of Zelda NES | Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link Others Notable Victories: Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) - Bill's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were at 2-C) Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Heroes Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Protagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Nintendo Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shield Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Wave Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Healing Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Negation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Telepaths Category:Precognition Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Immortals Category:Aura Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Multilingualism Users Category:BFR Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Wish Granting Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Fate Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Triforce Users Category:Law Users Category:Physics Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life Users Category:Geniuses Category:Playable Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Nigh-Omniscient Characters Category:Links Category:Sword Users Category:Bow User Category:Superhumans Category:Kids Category:The Legend of Zelda